bladefandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Brooks (Marvel Anime)
'''Eric Brooks '''is a Daywalker who hunts down vampires across the globe. Due to his dual vampire-human nature, he possesses all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses, except for blood-thirst. Born to Tara Brooks in London, Eric trained under Noah Van Helsing in vampire-hunting and Tanba Yagyu in swordsmanship so that he could hunt and kill the four fanged vampire that killed his mother. After achieving his goal of killing Deacon Frost and destroying Existence, Eric decided to continue his vampire-hunting duties to protect the mortal race. History Early Life '''Eric Brooks '''was born in Soho, London. His mother, a prostitute, was attacked and bitten by a vampire during the late stages of her pregnancy, passing on a series of vampiric abilities to her baby. He was then raised by the girls of the brothel where his mother worked, not aware that the vampire venom in his blood had made him different from anyone else until he was a teenager. One night, Eric arrived home only to find his surrogate family dead by his own mother, who had been turned into a vampire by her attacker. Despite his relunctance, Eric was forced to kill his mother with her own knife, which he kept. As he entered puberty, Eric's vampiric traits began to assert themselves. For a time, he survived by feeding on the blood of homeless people, although he didn't want to. One night, while stopping vampires from killing an innocent woman, Eric was discovered by a vampire hunter named Van Helsing, who took him in and created a serum made from the ashes of dead vampires and silver to help suppress Eric's need to feed on blood. After taking Helsing's offer to be his partner, Eric was taught by him in everything he knew about hunting, fighting, and killing vampires. Training After training with Van Helsing, Eric traveled to Japan to study swordsmanship taught by Master Tanba Yagyu. He trained alongside Kikyo Mikage, whom he shared a rivalry with due to Eric leaving before the two could see who the better swordsman was. Eric defeated his rival, wounding him on both heels before saying goodbye to their master and departing, returning to Van Helsing in London. Daywalker Years later, now known as Blade, Eric began his investigation on Existence, the organization spearheaded by Deacon Frost, Blade's greatest enemy. Blade learned that the operated nightclubs were used to lure human prey, as well as recruit vampire familiars. On the same night, Blade entered a nightclub known as 'Club Feed' and slayed the vampires inside along with Makoto, a young woman who hunted vampires. He then confronted Radu, a werewolf who was working with Frost. Blade manages to use his 'Residual Moon' sword technique to destroy Radu before meeting Deacon Frost for the first time. Frost showed Blade he scar on his left hand that he got from Blade's mother, angering the Daywalker. In a quick battle, Frost easily defeated Blade as two of his henchmen took blood samples of him before leaving. Moments later, Blade killed the newly turned vampire, Hayate, who was Makoto's father before leaving. Days later, Blade traveled to Osaka, Japan to interrogate a member of the Existence just as Detective Sakomizu, a police officer, arrives to the scene. Blade ends up being willingly taken in, informing Sakomizu that the Police Chief and Lieutenant are Familiars working with the Existence. The two then head to the subway, with Makoto not far behind them. While there, Blade and Sakomizu encounter the vampire, Tanaka, who is running a blood farm. Blade manages kill some vampire cats before catching up to Tanaka, who reveals himself to be a Water Tiger, a different type of vampire. Blade manages to use his 'Residual Moon' technique on Tanaka, although he activates an explosive before his death. Blade along with Makoto managed to leave while the subway exploded. Blade ended up in Kobe, Japan, where he reunited with his lifelong friend and mentor, Noah Van Helsing and his dog, Razor. The two board a ship run by Captain MacRae, with Makoto following behind before getting defeated by Noah in combat. While on the ride to the Philippines, Noah gives Blade the serum that helps with his bloodthirst. Later that night, the ship was attacked by a flock of of the vampiric Mandurugo. After a lengthy battle, Blade and his allies eventually defeated the Mandurugo, but lost Noah after he was taken in the process. However, Blade knew where they were headed and decided to track them. The next day in the Philippines, Blade and Makoto were planning on getting Noah back from the Mandurugo. He stumbled upon a slave ship while Makoto and Razor managed to free Noah. At the harbor, Blade battled the Mandurugos and slayed most of them before using his 'Residual Moon' technique on Matthes. The next morning, Blade was told by Noah that he heard Matthes stating in a conversation that Frost had an underground hideout on a remote island. Arriving on Siquijor Island, Blade figured that the island would make a good hideout for Deacon Frost. Upon arriving at the building, Blade and Makoto are attacked by three Verdugos, the Guardians of Siquiore Island, Lupit, Cimarron, and Hagibus, looking for the Manananggal which has been freed by Deacon Frost.Blade then opens the secret door as Makoto follows them while the three Verdugos look for the Manananggal. Blade and Makoto slay some vampire guards while the Verdugos attack the other vampires. Blade confronts Frost for the second time only for the Daywalker to fall short again, with Frost taking more blood samples before fleeing in his helicopter. Just then, the Manananggal attacks as the Verdugos activate a ritual that causes the Manananggal to crash to the ground. The Manananggal knocks down Cimarron as the Manananggal bites him while it kills Hagibus. When the Manananggal tries to attack Lupi, Blade takes the attack as Makoto and the others retreat. The next morning, Lupit learns that Blade is a Daywalker. When night falls, the Manananggal arrives and Blade has Makoto be the bait for the Manananggal. Blade emerges and fights the Manananggal alongside the Verdugos as they discover that Cimarron and Hagibus have been turned into Manananggals as well. During the fight, Blade uses his 'Phantom Moon' attack to slay the Manananggal. The next morning, Blade vows to go after Frost for the misery he caused to the Verdugo Tribe. Returning to the Phillipines, Blade is told by Makoto that the Verdugos saw Frost's helicopter going south. He is also told by a messenger bat that Frost is in Sumatra where he has a silver mine and that the High Council wants him dead. Blade slays the bat messenger as he and Makoto head to Sumatra. The next day, Blade, Makoto, and Razor find a silver mine run by the Existence. Blade and Makoto meet a shaman named Agus who states that if they attack the Existence settlement, the Existence will harm the people of his village, whom the Existence has enslaved. At Agus' house, Blade and Makoto find that Agus' wife Yati was turned into a vampire. Agus states that he has been immersing Yati in a sacred water until he can find a cure for her. Later that night, Blade encounters Lucius Isaac who states that he should focus his aggression towards his real enemy. Blade ends up fighting Issac who states that Agus won't be able to cure him. At the silver mine, Blade and Makoto free the slaves as Agus catches up, stating that Yati has gone missing. Agus wants Blade to give him his word not to kill Yati. Blade states that there is no curing people of their vampirism. As night falls, Yati emerges and she constricts Agus. Agus tries to reason with her only for Yati to bite him and Blade to retaliate by slaying her. More vampire women emerge; Makoto and Razor fight them while Blade looks for Frost. Blade encounters a vampire named Saragi who states that Frost left for Madripoor five days ago. Saragi assumes a rat-like appearance with the ability to split into many rats. Blade manages to use his Phantom Moon to slay Saragi. The next day, Makoto carries a water sample that she took as Blade states that they will be going to Madripoor. Arriving on Madripoor, Blade and Makoto join the fight against the Viper Gang alongside Wolverine who is on the trail of A.I.M. Blade then tells Logan that he is looking for Deacon Frost. At a hotel, Makoto learns about A.I.M. as Blade comes in stating that he has traced the gang back to their factory as he states that Existence is starting a Vampire Civil War. Later on, the Polongs attack Blade, Wolverine, and Makoto as the Viper Gang attacks. Djalal fights Blade as Blade states that Deacon Frost is using him. Blade and Djalal hear an explosion coming from the Viper Gang's weapons plant. Djalal blames Blade as he plans to kill Blade. Just then, Djalal is impaled from behind by Lucius Isaac stating that he hoped Djalal would never shut up. When Blade asks what he is doing here, Lucius states that he was sent by the High Council has sent him to kill Blade before Deacon Frost can harvest his blood. Blade and Lucius Isaac fight until Wolverine joins the fight. After Blade and Deacon Frost dodge Djalal's silver bullet, Blade manages to slay Lucius Isaac as Lucius couldn't believe he was defeated by "a human and a half-breed" and that they have ensured Deacon Frost's victory. As Wolverine continues to go after A.I.M., he tells Blade that something might be going down in Vietnam and it might be Existence. Wolverine also tells Blade that they have a mutant like him working for them. After getting attacked by Vampire Ninjas, Blade and Makoto decided to split up to allow her to heal. Blade tells Makoto to head back while he draws the ninja away. After she leaves, Blade heads off towards the Vampire Ninjas where he slays most of them. Just then, he encounters the mutant samurai assassin Kikyo Mikage where they end up in a duel. Sometime later, Stan Davis, a man who was in the Marine Corp fighting in the Vietnam War, has Blade in bondage. Stan later frees Blade and gives him his sword in order to put him out of his misery where once he's gone, the V Project would be a memory. Before Blade can do the job, Stan's shelted is attacked by Vampire Ninjas. Blade manages to kill the Vampire Ninjas as Kikyo Mikage arrives to tell the remaining Vampire Ninjas to stand back. Kikyo states that Existence met his price and that he has brought a message to Stan in order to recruit him to Existence. Blade and Kikyo Mikage continue their duel as Stan disappears into the jungle. Kikyo leaves to help the Vampire Ninjas to pursue Stan. Before Kikyo Mikage could kill Stan, Blade catches up and attacks Kikyo Mikage. After landing a hit on Kikyo Mikage despite him having a healing factor, Stan is stabbed by Kikyo. Before he ashes, Stan asks Blade to "find a safe place for us" as he starts to see his wife and daughter Alice. Blade states that Kikyo has grown cold-blooded as "the monster he has served." Kikyo stated that he felt little in killing Stan as killing Blade will be much different for him as he and Blade prepare to fight each other. While Blade and Kikyo Mikage fight, Blade states to Kikyo that he will take him down if he has to. Blade uses his Residual Moon move which Kikyo evades. During their fight, Tanba Yagyu makes a surprise appearance stating that he is paying them a visit to them. Tanba reveals that he has become a vampire. Tanba then fights Blade stating that he kept his training up. Tanba then assumes a younger appearance as he fights Blade. When Tanba asks Blade to show him what he learns, Blade states that his master is long gone. Tanba then begins to use the Chaotic Moon on Blade where he manages to wound him. Blade manages to knock Tanba off him and pull the sword out of him. Blade then uses his own Chaotic Moon technique to vanquish Tanba. Before he ashes, Tanba thanks Blade for restoring him to humanity, thanks Blade for guiding him back on the right track, and states to Blade and Kikyo that it was an honor to be their teacher. Deacon Frost's helicopter arrives as Deacon Frost states that he was late to Tanba's fight with Blade. Blade then attacks Deacon Frost only to be defeated and taken on board Deacon Frost's helicopter by some Existence members. Blade is held in a research facility by Deacon Frost, who tells him that his minions have been genetically enhanced like the Mandurugos, the Manananggals, and the Sundel Bolongs. Blade states that he's going to lose as Deacon Frost states that he isn't the only one who wants revenge on the vampires. Blade tells Deacon that his son would've been disappointed in him. Blade asks Deacon Frost why he went after his mother where Deacon stated that she was coming his way. Deacon states that Blade wouldn't defeat him if his rage is affecting him. Makoto then finds where Blade is being held as she prepares to hand him his sword. As Blade says Makoto's name weakly, Deacon Frost suddenly appears behind Makoto. After seeing Frost bite Makoto, Blade loses control as his blood samples fill up the vials. Blade recovers and sees that Makoto has been bitten, Blade and Noah escape with Makoto's body. Outside the ruins of The Factory, Blade tries to wake up Makoto as she is glad that he got away. After giving back Blade his mother's knife back to him, Makoto admits that she wasn't a good partner to Blade and that he'd be better off without her, with Blade disagreeing and saying that she was the best partner he ever had. Makoto has Blade promise her to take Deacon Frost down and asks Blade to put her out of her misery before she ends up like her father, which he does. The next morning, Blade, Noah, and Razor leave flowers at Makoto's grave as Noah tells Blade that there are thousands of vampires at Armarot and plans to use the water made by Agus. In a bloody battle, Blade arrives and starts killing the vampires on both sides in order to do it for Makoto. Kikyo Mikage arrives in Armarot to help Blade deal with Deacon Frost as they kill vampires on both sides of the armies. While Blade fights Deacon Frost, Kikyo deals with a seven-headed vampire monster. Blade enters Deacon Frost's castle and confronts him. When Blade states that he is sending Frost to Hell, Frost activates the ultimate vampire species as he thanks Blade for his "help" into giving him the means of destroying the High Council. Blade fights by more of the ultimate vampire species as they do not have the same weaknesses as the other vampires. While racing the ultimate vampire species up the stairs, Blade makes it to the top of Frost's castle and fights by the ultimate vampire species. Frost states to Blade that his ultimate vampire species have the same powers as Blade. When Frost asks about Makoto, he figures out that Blade killed her to put her out of her misery and that he is killing the people he loved. Blade charges towards Deacon Frost while fighting the ultimate vampire species where it is discovered that the ultimate vampire species are not immune to silver. Blade then proceeds to fight Frost who proves too powerful for the Daywalker. After a lengthy battle, Blade stabs Frost in the heart with his mother's knife in order to avenge the innocent lives that he took and finally destroys his rival. When Noah van Helsing asks Blade what he'll be doing now that Deacon Frost is gone, Blade vows to continue his quest of exterminating every vampire in the world. Category:Blade Category:Vampires